


Eridans Best Day

by Mage_Of_Fiction



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Couch Cuddles, Doorknob, F/F, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Gore, M/M, Multi, Sleepiness, sollux and eridan get it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mage_Of_Fiction/pseuds/Mage_Of_Fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan has someone very special come over! What will happen? <br/>Eridan has the time of his life. With this special someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eridans Best Day

You stare at his computer.  
"WWHAT?!"  
You scream like a constipated whale.  
Sollux had finally asked you out.  
Your dream boy, might he even say, SENPAI. Yes that fits. Sollux was your senpai.

You proceed to squirm in your chair like the little cherry tomato you are.  
Until you hear a knock at the door. *SO MUCH GASP.*   
ITS SOLLUX! SENPAI!!!!

You do jumping jacks like the total fucknut you are all the way to the door. But oh no, wait. The door seems to be stuck.  
But never fear! All you need, is your ancient family remedy! The ampora knobturner!  
You get ready, and pull down your pants, and place your fragile butthole gently on the doorhandle thing. And you grip as tight as you can and work the muscle things. And pull like a motherfucker. And finally the door opens.

Sollux is standing in the doorway, his face is covered in arousal as he sees your anus stretched around the knob.  
Sollux walks in your home and grabs an apple. Shoving it down his throat, but. OH MY GOD. SENPAI IS CHOKE. THIS WAS UNEXPECT.  
You frantically try to unhook your anus hole from the doorknob. And you run over and shove your anus hole on his glasses. 

He spits the apple out.  
It always worked, you just cant lose the ampora charm.  
Sollux soon speaks up.  
"AMPORA. I WANT TO MATE. THHHHHO YOU HAVE TO DO THE MATING RITUAL WITH ME"  
You perk up. Oh hells yes with a pretty pink dick on top.  
Sollux gets into postion.

He lowers his body into a squat position, and frantically scampers around the room like a horny jellyfish.  
His thrusting motions as majestic as a unicorn wearing a bedazzled suit of semen.

His feet start sweeping across the floor, graciously.  
He jumps up and kicks you in the nook. Your pants get shoved up into your massive trollgina along with solluxes foot.  
This seems to arouse him further as his mating dance moves become more frantic.

Your microscopic bulge slowly wriggles around in your pants.  
Oh my fucking god this was so hawts.  
Sollux walks over to you and pulls your pants down and out of your nook. 

He screams like a panda being fed fish soap and runs away as fast as a sloth. He was afraid of your 1 centimeter bulge. So he ran away.  
You start to cry tears of a slothy sloth.

You loved sollux. His mating dance just made you oh so horny.   
You walk over to the door and use your anus hole to close it.

You decide your done with life, so you walk over to your couch and make your anus hole swallow it. The same with your cabinets, and bed. You start crying as your couch does the tango inside your stomach.

The bed starts fucking the couch, and it makes quite a racket. So you vomit all of them up. But then your internal organs fall out.

Karkat sees all of this and grabs a pair off scissors and cuts you into pieces. He throws you at sollux.  
"HAPPY FUCKING WRIGGLING DAY ASSWIPE"   
He says.  
And he walks away to be taken away and violently paled in the hip bones by sollux, out of anger.

And then karkat dies because it felt too good.

And then sollux ran away and ripped feferis head off and wore it as an athletic cup.

And then he fucked terezi while terezi fucked nepeta while nepeta fucked gamzee while gamzee fucked equius while equius fucked sollux and then he fucked terezi And then he fucked terezi while terezi fucked nepeta while nepeta fucked gamzee while gamzee fucked equius while equius fucked sollux and then he fucked terezi and then he fucked terezi while terezi fucked nepeta while nepeta fucked gamzee while gamzee fucked equius while equius fucked sollux and then he fucked terezi  
And then he fucked terezi while terezi fucked nepeta while nepeta fucked gamzee while gamzee fucked equius while equius fucked sollux and then he fucked terezi and then he fucked terezi while terezi fucked nepeta while nepeta fucked gamzee while gamzee fucked equius while equius fucked sollux and then he fucked terezi And then he fucked terezi while terezi fucked nepeta while nepeta fucked gamzee while gamzee fucked equius while equius fucked sollux and then he fucked terezi And then he fucked terezi while terezi fucked nepeta while nepeta fucked gamzee while gamzee fucked equius while equius fucked sollux and then he fucked terezi And then he fucked terezi while terezi fucked nepeta while nepeta fucked gamzee while gamzee fucked equius while equius fucked sollux and then he fucked terezi And then he fucked terezi while terezi fucked nepeta while nepeta fucked gamzee while gamzee fucked equius while equius fucked sollux and then he fucked terezi And then he fucked terezi while terezi fucked nepeta while nepeta fucked gamzee while gamzee fucked equius while equius fucked sollux and then he fucked terezi And then he fucked terezi while terezi fucked nepeta while nepeta fucked gamzee while gamzee fucked equius while equius fucked sollux and then he fucked terezi.

 

And it was the best orgy to ever exist.

But then everyone died because they had the sexuals and theyre lusus founds out and waz liek "U BAD KIDZ" and murdered them all.  
But at least they died inside each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This is my best story yet!!!


End file.
